Ahhh Real Monsters Nightmare Before Christmas
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: Hey webernetians! I have been bored so this was the outcome of the plot bunnies! The title says it all and the intro thing will too. So R&R please!
1. Introduction

The Nightmare before Christmas, AHHH! REAL MONSTERS!

Notes: Yah, I was bored and the plot bunnies would not leave me be! So, this is basically going to be like the movie, except substituting the main characters from the movie with ARM characters and probably a few of my home made characters. And Let it be known that I do not own ARM of TNBC. LET THIS DISCLAIMER LAST THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY!

Character List:

Jack: Ickis

Mayor: The Gromble

Santa: Probally still Santa

Sally: Oblina

Zero: Fungus

Oogie Boogie: Snorch and Zimbo

Boogie's boys: Random monsters? (Any suggestions)

Dr. Finklestein: my own character

Well I hope this will be good! TTYL and please R&R!

~ Freakazette Raven


	2. Chapter one

The Nightmare before Christmas, ARM Edition

Notes: Here is the first Chappie! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place perhaps you have seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told took place the in monster holiday world of old. Now, you probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, then I think it's time you've begun.<p>

There are several trees, all lined up together in a neat little bunch. But each door is different, each leading to a different world of holidays. There is a Christmas tree that leads to Christmas Town, A Easter egg to Easter Town, and so on and so forth.

But our story takes place in not the snowy white hills ofChristmas Town, but in the scary dark world ofHalloweenTown. Now let's open the pumpkin door and begin our tale….

**_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>**

**_Come with us and you will see_**  
><strong><em>This, our town of Halloween<em>**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**  
><strong><em>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>**

**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_**  
><strong><em>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of<em>**  
><strong><em>fright<em>**  
><strong><em>It's our town, everybody scream<em>**  
><strong><em>In this town of Halloween<em>**

Yes, Halloween Town. It's truly a place of terror and scares. The monsters who live there work hard on making sure that every year on Halloween, we get our yearly scaring. It is there job to frighten us and give us our needed thrills and chills. They work year round, practicing and preparing for this night. The residents are usually monsters of different shapes, sizes, and talents, but there occasionally has been a ghost or two. The policy is to be scary. If you weren't, you would have a harder time than the rest. You would probably be out casted for not being able to scare a human.

**_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>**

**_I am the one hiding under your stairs_**  
><strong><em>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**  
><strong><em>In this town we call home<em>**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _**

**_In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>**

The pumpkin song is like the national anthem to you; the Halloween Town citizens sing it to honor town's tradition and Halloween night. It also honors the two leaders in Halloween Town. They usually sing it on Halloween, right before they go to the regular world of humans to frighten and horrify.

**_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how<br>you'll scream_**

**_Scream! This is Halloween_**  
><strong><em>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>**

**_Aren't you scared?_**

**_Well, that's just fine_**  
><strong><em>Say it once, say it twice<em>**  
><strong><em>Take the chance and roll the dice<em>**  
><strong><em>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>**

**_In our town of Halloween_**

**_I am the clown with the tear-away face_**  
><strong><em>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>**

**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_**  
><strong><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>**

**_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**  
><strong><em>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<br>That's our job, but we're not mean  
>in our town of Halloween<em>**

There is a system in this dump town, scare and terrify. That's it. The monsters enjoy what they do and do it with pride. They don't do it to be mean or vicious, no not at all. They do it because it's their job. Who else would give you that terror or heart stopping fear that you needed. They just do it because that is how their personalities are. They were born to scare and haunt.

**_In this town_**

**_Don't we love it now?_**

**_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_**

**_monster Ickis might catch you in the back_**  
><strong><em>And scream like a banshee<em>**  
><strong><em>Make you jump out of your skin<em>**  
><strong><em>This is Halloween, everyone scream<em>**

**_Won't ya please make way for a very special_**  
><strong><em>guy<em>**

**_Our man Ick is king of the pumpkin patch_**  
><strong><em>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<em>**

Ah… who could forget the Pumpkin king? Ickis is the most terrifying creature of all the monsters in Halloween Town. It is true that there are two leaders, a mayor and a Pumpkin King. The mayor of the town was a monster who was greatly admired, The Gromble. He is the one who usually teaches the younger monsters about Halloween traditions and how to scare. He does have some political power, but most goes to the Pumpkin King. The Pumpkin King title goes to a monster who the citizens believe will do a good job of leading them.

This time was the first time a younger monster was chosen, but Ickis had proven that he could rise to the challenge. Back in the beginning of scaring academy, Ickis was the dead last. He was one of the ones to goof off or ignore lessons. Most were ready to just give up on him. But one day, that changed. Ickis decided to step up and become a top monster. After that, nobody teased him about being the worst.

He won the votes of many, but some were reluctant to give the position to Pumpkin King to a monster of such young age, especially one who was known to goof off. But after Ickis lead them to their first Halloween with him as king, not one monster questioned his reign. So now Ickis, the long eared drop out, had risen out of the ashes and gained his rightful place as the scariest and most terrifying monster of all. All the monsters were thrilled and were ready to follow him anywhere or support anything he did.

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>**

**_In this town we call home_**  
><strong><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>**

**_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_**

But would the peace last?

* * *

><p>Notes: Well I hope you like it so far! ;) If you have any suggestions, please tell me and review! I am open to ways to make this story better! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two: Ickis' song

The citizens clapped as their Pumpkin king walked down from his perch on a mound of dump. Several cheered and howled as he threw his small arms in the air of jubilance. They had done it. Another Halloween had come with a smashing success. The humans were scared out of their wits.

"We did it!" One of the monsters cried out happily. "It's over!"

"It was terrifying!" yelled anothers. "What a night!"

Yes, it had been fantastic. The monsters preformed their spookiest and had a haunted night. All were thrilled and excited, some were ready to go and run back out of their town/dump to go scare some more helpless victims.

"Great Halloween everybody!" The Gromble said as he walked around, his red heels clomping and with a happy face.

"Yes, I think it was our most horrifying yet! Thank you everyone!" Ickis said as he walked over to the mayor, a grin plastered on his face.

"No, thanks to you master Ickis." The Gromble replied, grinning at the smaller monster. "Without you and your leadership, we wouldn't have been able to accomplish such a thrilling Halloween."

Soon, a ton of monsters had started to surround their king, giving him words of kindness and praise. Telling him he made the mountains crack and the banshee howl.

A lone monster watched this from the sidelines, her red lips spread into a small smile. She was really happy for Ickis. He was a good king and leader. He had certainly improved from his earlier years.

Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed the female monster's wrist and pulled her back before she had time to yelp. She was spun around until she saw the glaring face of her adoptive father, Glorox.

"The sleeping potion you slipped into my drink wore of quickly Oblina." He said in a stern voice, giving her another glare. It was such a strong glare from a small old monster in a wheel chair. He looked like he couldn't do anything with his winkled purple skin and his squinted black eyes. "You are not ready for this kind of excitement!"

"Yes I am!" Oblina cried as she struggled to break his grip. For such an old monster, he had a pretty strong grip!

"You're coming with me!" Glorox said as he turned around his wheelchair and began to turn it in the direction of their home.

"No I'm not!" Oblina cried as she frantically turned her arm into one with sharp points.

Glorox squealed as he quickly dropped her wrist to nurse his own hurt hand. Oblina took this chance and quickly ran off in the opposite direction.

"Come back here you foolish girl!" The monster yelled at the retreating black and white blur, waving his uninjured hand in anger. No matter, he would find her sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Pumpkin King was facing something no sane monster should ever have to face; fan girls.<p>

Ickis backed away slowly as a group of girl monsters started to surround him, hearts in their eyes.

"Icky, you make children scream and adults cower!" One monster named Dizzle shouted as she moved her many legs faster so he could move closer, batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you, thank y-you.' Ickis stammered as he backed away further. Wasn't their anything that could distract these monsters?

"Hold on a minute, we haven't given out gifts yet." The Gromble's voice echoed around the group, distracting the mob of fan girls long enough for Ickis to slip away, unnoticed.

'Thank goodness!' Ickis thought with a sigh as he crept down several alleyways, heading to the one place he could truly think, the junk yard.

He froze when he heard a voice cry out: "Hey Pumpkin King, how did it go?"

Ickis slowly turned to see one of his best friends, Krumm, staring at him with happy eyes.

Ickis slightly smiled, but that soon changed into a small frown. "Yah, it went well I guess. Just like last year. And the year before that, and the year before that." The red monster replied, as he turned back around and continued on his way leaving a questioning Krumm behind.

After minutes of travel, Ickis finally reached the entrance to the junkyard. A small smile spread across his face. Finally, a quiet place to think. He reached the gates and opened them with a rusty creak echoing through the junk yard, unaware a certain black and white stripped monster was also using the landfill as her own sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Oblina jerked her head up when she heard the gates creak open.<p>

'OH NO,' she thought, her heart beginning to pound faster, 'Glorox found me!'

She took in a shaky breath and peered over the tire she was hiding behind to see a dark shadow move through the junk yard, long ears drooped. Oblina let out a small gasp. It was Ickis! She watched the Pumpkin king walk through all of the garbage and junk.

She saw him stop in front of a small box and slap his hand against his thigh. Nothing happened for a moment until a small happy bark emitted from the container and a small dog bounded out with a collar that looked like it was made from an old belt and had the name 'Fungus' etched into the worn band.

She watched with wonder as Ickis continued to walk along, apparently deep in thought with the dog at his heels.

Suddenly she heard him begin to sing.

**_There __are __few __who'd __deny, __at __what __I __do __I __am __the __best  
>For <em>_my __talents __are __renowned __far __and __wide  
>When <em>_it __comes __to __surprises __in __the __moonlit __night  
>I <em>_excel __without __ever __even __trying  
>With <em>_the __slightest __little __effort __of __my __ghost like __charms  
>I <em>_have __seen __grown __men __give __out __a __shriek  
>With <em>_the __wave __of __my claw__, __and __a __well-placed __moan  
>I <em>_have __swept __the __very __bravest __off __their __feet_**

Oblina watched her king as he began to twirl and mover his way through the dump, with agility other monsters would envy. He moved so light on his curled feet and sang so horridly that any female monster would soon and sigh. She even felt butterflies flutter in her own stomach. _  
><em>_**  
>Yet <strong>__**year **__**after **__**year, **__**it's **__**the **__**same **__**routine  
>And <strong>__**I **__**grow **__**so **__**weary **__**of **__**the **__**sound **__**of **__**screams  
>And <strong>__**I, **__**Ick, **__**the **__**Pumpkin **__**King  
>Have <strong>__**grown **__**so **__**tired **__**of **__**the **__**same **__**old **__**thing**_

Oblina let out a silent gasp. Ickis was tired of Halloween? Why, he was the dang Pumpkin king for crying out loud, how he of all people could tire of that magical holiday that the fears and nightmares of the humans came true. Was it because there was no spark left in him?

_**Oh, **__**somewhere **__**deep **__**inside **__**of **__**these **__**bones  
>An <strong>__**emptiness **__**began **__**to **__**grow  
>There's <strong>__**something **__**out **__**there, **__**far **__**from **__**my **__**home  
>A <strong>__**longing **__**that **__**I've **__**never **__**known**_

Oblina slowly darted from piece of junk to junk, edging her way closer towards Ickis as he began to climb to the top of an old truck. Soon he was at the top and Oblina couldn't help admire the way the full moon shone on his dark magenta fur, turning it a light pink color.

_**I'm a **__**master **__**of **__**fright, **__**and **__**a **__**demon **__**of **__**light  
>And <strong>__**I'll **__**scare **__**you **__**right **__**out **__**of **__**your **__**pants  
>To <strong>__**a **__**guy **__**in **__**Kentucky, **__**I'm **__**Mister **__**Unlucky  
>And <strong>__**I'm **__**known **__**throughout **__**England **__**and **__**France**_

_**And since **__**I **__**am **__**scary, **__**I **__**would **__**not **__**be **__**wary**__**  
>To <strong>__**sneak **__**up **__**and **__**scream **__**many **__**quotations**__**  
>No <strong>__**animal **__**nor **__**man **__**can **__**scream **__**likeI can**__**  
>with the fury of my recitations.<strong>_

_**But who would ever understand **__**That the Pumpkin king with the monsterous grin Would ever tire of his crown. **_

_**If they only understood that he'd give it all up if he could.**__**  
><strong>_

Oblina nodded as she continued to watch. She understood. It could get kind of old year after year, doing the same exact thing. She would certainly tire of it and she does now. Being the assistant to Glorox was no picnic.

_**there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for some unknown.**_

_**All the fame and praise year after year**_

_**Does nothing for these empty tears. **_

Ickis finished his song with a sigh and the striped monster watched as he walked out of the junk yard, Fungus whimpering at his heels. After a couple of minutes of making sure the close were clear, Oblina slowly came out of hiding.

"Oh, Ickis, I know how you feel." She said quietly as she bent down and picked something off the ground. She stared at it for a second. A piece of human chocolate. Yes that would do quite nicely. She then sighed and began the trek back to her home.


	4. Chapter three

ARM NBC

Chapter Three

Notes: Hey ya'll!

*dodges random items*

HEY! I sowwy! I have been busy! But _maybe _if I got some inspiration or feedback, I would write quicker! :) Enjoys!

* * *

><p>Oblina sighed as she slid the half eaten chocolate bar into the labeled shelf. She was tired of sneaking these human objects around the house, but by making the potion, she could actually find means of escape out of the dreary castle she is forced to call home. All she wanted was some time to go out and act like a normal girl, to play with friends and just enjoy the fresh air and sunshine she barely got to cherish.<p>

You see, Glorox did not want her to be seen by the other monsters. She didn't know why, but his excuse was always along the lines of: "Children shouldn't be in the way of real work." or: "You are not old enough to experience everything in the outside world."

What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean that she was unfit to be seen or she was out of the ordinary? She looked just as gruesome as any monster or ghost outside, heck, she bet she could even be scarier than some! But no, she wouldn't get the chance, she was always stuck in her tower or doing chores for her adoptive father.

Oblina's head jerked up when she heard one of the upstairs doors creak open. That was one of the pros and cons about the castle. The creaking of the rusty hinges really can alert you if somebody is coming, but that was the con as well, they can give you away.

"Oblina, are you down there?" She heard Glorox's voice croak as he made his way down to the first level. She could hear the motor on his electric wheelchair twist and run as he moved it to get to her.

Oblina's eyes widened and she quickly shut the cabinet that held all of her ingredients. He couldn't find them; they were her only ticket out of her gloomy, dank prison. If he found them, he would destroy every last morsel and forbid her from ever going outside again.

"You came back." Glorox grunted as his wheelchair came into view. He was wearing a peculiar smile on his face. It seemed to taunt her by knowing she couldn't just get up and go. Don't get me wrong, Oblina liked her adoptive father, but sometimes, he was just too commanding and ordering.

"I had to." The young monster mumbled as she stared at the old floors of the castle. Moss had begun to spread and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of brown darting into one of the darker corners of the room. Still, looking at the old floors was ten times better than staring at the look on Glorox's face.

"Because you know you can't go anywhere else. Who else would feed you, house you, and take care of you other than me? Plus, I have this."

Glorox raised one of his withered hands and held up a small black book. Oblina gasped when she saw her most prized possessions in his clutches. It was her diary, the only place she could let loose her jumbled emotions and express what her soul was telling her.

Glorox tossed the book at the girl and she instantly reached out to grab it. She slightly smiled when she felt the old leather rub against her fingers. That smile faded though when she looked up at her adoptive father.

"Shall we?" He asked, turning his wheelchair to go back upstairs, most likely to take her to her sleeping chambers. Oblina sighed as she slowly followed him up the twisty walk way.

There was only silence for a while as both monsters made their way upstairs. The only sound that broke the quiet was the slight running of Glorox's motorized wheelchair. Oblina let her eyes wander to the stone walls of the tower, some weathered with age and some coated with layers of dust. She assumed that would be one of her next chores, dusting the halls.

"That is the second time this month that you have slipped that ghastly concoction into my drink, Oblina." Glorox said, breaking the silence. Oblina's green eyes flickered back to her adoptive father, inwardly wincing at the disappointed look on his face.

"Actually, it was three times" Oblina whispered softly.

"_You're mine you know,"_ The old monster began, raising his voice slightly. "I adopted you! Where would you be without me hmmm? Probably still sitting at that dirty orphanage!"

"Father, I am restless, I need time to be outside and experience the world for myself! I can't help it!"

"It's a faze, my dear. It will pass and all we need is to be patient." Glorox said in a softer tone as he stopped his chair at the cracked door that lead to Oblina's room. He looked at her and his eyes softened. "Now go to your room and I will call you when I need you."

Oblina nodded as she opened her door with a soft creak and entered. She closed it and let herself fall to her bed with a soft sigh. All she wanted was some independence. She let her eyes flicker to the black journal and let a smile make its way on her ruby red lips. Her hopes and dreams were in that small, leather bound book, all her desires and greatest wishes. It helped soothe her nerves and calm her down whenever she wrote in the booklet. Oblina glanced at her bedside table and grabbed her pencial as she sat up and opened the diary to a new page.

* * *

><p>Ickis let his eyes wander along the forest trees as he walked deeper into the woods. He watched the shadows dance back and forth along the outskirts of the darkness as if they were trying to avoid the brightness of the full moon. This was a nice place just to get away from it all, no annoying sounds disrupting him from his thoughts, no screaming fans, no admirers, no Pumpkin King.<p>

The red monster sighed as he thought back to his dilemma. Why did _he, _of all people, have to be the king? He would be just as happy if he was just an average monster, to let another rule in his place. But you can't control what fate or destiny has in store for your life.

A small bark shook him from his thoughts and Ickis looked down to see Fungus string at him with worried eyes. The monster felt the dog's cold nose press against his thin leg as the mutt whimpered.

"No Fungus, Ickis sighed as he kept walking ahead. "I'm not in the mood."

Fungus ran ahead of his master and let out another begging whine as he put up his front paws in a pleading manor.

"Oh, alright." Ickis said, reaching down to the ground to find a stick. His clawed hands grasped around a piece of wood and he halfheartedly waved it in the air. Fungus's eyes were instantly glued to the stick and his tail began to wave back in forth to the same motion as the piece of wood.

"Here you go boy." Ickis said as he tossed the stick in a random direction. Fungus let out a happy bark and chased after it with his tail high in the air.

Ickis let out a small chuckle and sighed. At least he could still look forward to small things like this to cheer him up, even if it was just for a second.

So, with a troubled heart, Ickis continued to walk into the forest, slowly being engulfed in the shadows. What he didn't realize was that somewhere hidden deep inside the drkness, he was going to discover something that was going to change his life forever.


End file.
